IT'S MY LIFE, IT'S NOW OR NEVER Part 1
by bansheecall
Summary: This is a true story I've just changed the names R/R please
1. Default Chapter Title

IT'S MY LIFE IT'S   
NOW OR NEVER  
  
Hi my name's Louse Jackson I'm 20 years old.   
There are a number of reasons for writing this Fiction I may get kicked off I don't know   
because it's not a real fiction it's a true story. Some of you may think I'm   
being big headed for writing this but has you read it there is a reason why I   
am writing it.   
For Christmas I got Bret Harts book and The Rocks book. After reading what   
they say about when Owen Hart died and getting into a row with Dad about   
who real or how un-real wrestling is, a seven year old girl coming up to you   
saying she want's to be a wrestler just like you, you have to do something.  
This is my story-:  
  
When I was 14 years old I was very, very ill I almost died. When I got better I wanted to do something that no one in my school did so I took up mat wresting.   
  
I sat on a bench lacing my boats up I loved watching the WWF. I wasn't so keen on WCW at the time. I liked the same WWF superstars has everyone else Bret Hart, Razor Ramón, Diesel,   
HBK, British Bulldog Davie boy smith, Undertaker, etc., etc., etc. I was in my   
6th championships, the Lancaster championships in Manchester at the grass   
roots center for mat wrestling. I had been in 2 London Championships where   
I had come away with a sliver and a bronze medal, One in my home town of   
Wigan where I had come away with bronze and one in Manchester again   
coming away with a bronze. I was also princess of the mat. Not that great I   
know but I felt good. This was my 2nd in Manchester  
"Yo Louse you all set to kick some ass?" Asked Danny my couch.  
"Sure am Danny"  
"Ok Just remember keep your level low and change your moves there getting   
used to the way you wrestle you. Know who your fighting?"  
I shook my head "No I'm just lacing up then I'm going to take a look"  
He smiled "OK good luck" Danny was the only one who believed in me. well   
apart from my family and friends.  
  
My Mum and dad wasn't to happy about me becoming a wrestler but they   
still supported me.  
People at school thought I was crazy some where real good about it though   
and some where nasty some people mocked me 1. because I'm a girl and 2.   
Because I was wrestling.   
A few of the lads where impressed not that, that was the reason I went to   
become a wrestler I had done Karate also. It got me by but people still picked   
at me I went to become a wrestler because I enjoyed watching it and had   
dreams of becoming a WWF superstar.  
"Start at the bottom, start at the mat and work your way into the ring" A   
friend of the family had told me. I had gone to see him about becoming a ring   
wrestler he had told me I was to young.  
  
I went and looked at the list on the wall my heart sank. I was fighting one of   
my friends Gemma we had messed around on the mat at the club but we had   
never been put up for a title match before she had 2 maybe 3 years over me   
and was a lot taller and weighted a bit more than me.  
  
I went and got changed into my kit and put my Ince bulldogs track suit over   
the top. I went on the mat and started to warm up started going though the   
moves I had learned week in week out hour after hour. The matches started I   
watched a few matches and carried on warming up I was on at 2:30pm.  
"You ok?" Gemma asked me  
"I'm ok"  
"I'll go easy on you"  
"WHAT!!!! I don't want you to I can take care of my self"  
"OK but I'm not going to hard on you. Your smaller than me I don't want to hurt you"  
"Thanks"  
She walked out of the room I didn't mean to go mad at her but I hated people saying they would go easy on me because I was small.  
  
2:30 came quicker than I wanted it. I walked to the edge of the mat. I had Jack in my corner we got on at the club but has a corner man...Well...he always found a way to knock you down with no matter how well you did. Walking to the middle I had the worst case of butterflies ever! It seamed to hours instead of seconds to get to the middle.  
My name was given out has was Gemma's the Ref went though the rules. The Whistle blow and that was it friendship out the window.   
We went into the match I took her down with a double leg take down I had speed on my side but she at strength she was able to rib-gut be into a slam.  
I did move after move I frond counters for her moves she found counters for mine I looked at the time and score we where equal but time was running out we circled each other.  
She went for my legs I was able to keep myself from falling but she put all her weight into me making me fall bringing her with me.  
I felt a shooting plain go all though my body has if someone had put millions of red hot pins into me. The match was over she had pined me.   
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

IT'S MY LIFE   
IT'S NOW OR NEVER  
PART 2  
  
I couldn't move I felt her take hold of my head and her asking could I fell my legs, arms, and back and Danny asking what had happened he had been watching a over match.  
"I'm fine I can fell everything just winded I just need to sit down" St. John Ambiance came and carried me off I remember hearing Gemma say she wanted to go with me and Danny saying no. Everyone started clapping for us both and Matt Jack's son high fived me has I went passed.  
  
In the changing room I had to put Ice on my back and ribs Cath brought my tack suit in to me.  
"You OK?"  
"I'm fine I just got winded"  
"There really going mad out there saying that you and Gemma shouldn't have had the match in the 1st place"  
"Honest?"  
"Yhea you are A LOT lighter then Gemma so you shouldn't have even been put in the same weight you should have been dropped down a weight not gone up"  
  
Cath left the room I sat up I should have dropped down a weight so I could have hurt someone! That thought scarred me I could have hurt some one if they had dropped me down that weight. It could have very well been some one else sat here not me it.  
I put my track suit back on and went outside Gemma and Cath came over to me and give me a hug.  
"You all right"  
"Yea I'm fine"  
Danny came over next resting his hand on my shudder "Hey kid great match you How you feeling?"  
I nodded and smiled we where all sat talking when Rob who owned the grass roots and was one of the heads in Manchester came over.  
" Are you OK Louise"  
"You know next person who asks me...." Danny started to laugh "I'm fine never better" Rob nodded his head "Good, Good, do you feel up to fighting again?"  
Danny jumped up "WHAT? HOW ON GODS GREEN EARTH CAN YOU ASK HER THAT?"  
"Danny...."  
"ROB THE GIRL'S 14 YEARS OLD SHE'S HAD THE WIND KNOCKED OUT OF HER AND YOU WANT HER TO GO AGAIN COME ON MAN WHATS THE GAME?" Danny's American accent came out strong when he lost him temper.  
"I understand that we are willing to award her gold but she has to compete again"  
"MAN...THIS IS GOING TO KILL HER...MAN THIS IS MAD WHAT...WHAT HAPPENS IF SHE DOSN'T GO AGAIN?"  
"No medal she forfeits"  
"THIS IS CRAZY"  
"Danny" I said at last "I'll go again"  
"WHAT!"  
"Good. You are facing Leanne she's the same weight has you there is only the two of you he didn't notice before. Beat her you get gold lose you get sliver."   
"NO YOU WON'T...SHE'S ONE OF OURS...DIDN'T NOTICE BEFORE MY..."  
"Danny...I want this I want to go again it's on my head I wash your hands for you"  
"You know your 14 going on 24"  
My time came again walking to the middle of the mat I felt more confident the match started I got the first point I wrested my heart out till I went to the fireman's carry and got the pin.  
I had won the gold. I was Lancaster champion . I was presented with my medal every one was pleased for me we left the arena where we had been and all got on the bus.   
On the way home the pain got worse I put it down to having the second match.   
  
The next day in school my head of year give me medal in fount of everyone they loved to make a big deal of me winning a medal.  
  
A few weeks after the championship I was still in a great deal of pain.  
Mum took me to the doctors.  
"All your ribs are bruised in your back has well what on earth have you been going to do that?"  
"Wrestling"  
"I hope you mean play wrestling!"  
I shook my head.  
"YOU'VE BEEN WRESTLING?"  
I nodded my head.  
"How old are you?"  
"I'm 14...15 in August"  
"Your to young to be Wrestling"  
"It's OK I've not been ring Wrestling it's mat wrestling"  
The doctor sighed "Your to young to be doing any kind of wrestling" he repeated. "The blood test you had done show that the infection you had has weakened your bones. If your bones break it be a long time before you can do anything again if you ever do anything again. I mean you've been lucky, this time. What about the next time, or the time after that, or the time after that? It's going to be two more months before your ribs are better the best I can do is give you some cream and strong pain killers "  
"What do you suggest?"  
"There is only one thing for you to do give it up"  
  
That night I went and told Danny he understood but was sorry to see me go  
  
A few months later Mum got talking to someone who worked for Mencap. I put my name forward and started working for them.  
  
I'm 20 now I've lost touch with all my friends who I was at Ince Bulldogs with. The last I heard of Danny he was working in London the rest was taking GCSE's and have now started college or working.  
  
A few days ago I was watching a video of one of my matches when Danielle, the little girl who I look after, told me she wanted to become a wrestler I told her wait till she's 16! If any one asks me if they should take up wrestling I always tell them that they should talk to there doctor but I would wait till they was older. If any ones seen the advert on Raw, or Smackdown. Rock, Chyna, Y2J, and a number of WWF superstars tell you to leave the danger to them. I do that. My ribs are still very, very painful, all it take is for me to get a tiny tap and I'm on the floor in pain. They may never be right.  
  
I'm not trying to put anyone off be coming a WWF,WCW,ECW or any kind of wresting star you should go with your dreams. Just, please god, don't make the same mistake has I did and start to soon. Wait till your at least 16 that's the best age to start.   
  
So I guess the point of me putting this on here is not to put you off becoming a wrestler or to tell you what to do but to tell you what happened to me. Sometimes no matter how real wrestling is or how fake it is, real people get hurt has with Owen, has with Dorz, has with Davie Boy Smith has with my self, has with a number of other's. I wish now I had waited but wouldn't change a thing. I wish any one on here who's thinking of becoming a wrestler or is a wrestler the best of luck I've been their and it the best rush every. I'm into acting and singing now a days and I am always given the part of a female wrestler if there is one but if it hadn't been for the wrestling I wouldn't have been able to do that I would still be real shy it's made me the person I am today.  
  
  



End file.
